With Lovegood and Granger
by SavageJho
Summary: Harry, Hermione, and Luna enjoy some lemony goodness together. Like a whole freaking barrel full of lemons.


With Lovegood and Granger

It was a warm night in late spring as a calm breeze blew through the Hogwarts grounds. A blanket of stars littered the night sky as soft glowing fireflies danced in the moonlight, illuminating the paths of the enchanted tree lined walkways. The teachers had made these walkways as a parting gift for the students to enjoy as the last month of the school year was coming to a close.

"Only a few more nights like this," Harry thought to himself as he strolled down the softly lit brick paths and sat down on one of the wooden benches lining the walkways.

The school had felt rather empty as most of the students had left after their final exams, but Harry was among the few stragglers still roaming around, trying to extend the concluding school year as long as possible. Voldemort had been defeated not even a full month ago and all of the students had helped the Hogwarts staff rebuild the school to finish out the year normally. Even after defeating the dark lord, Harry still had to take his exams to graduate unfortunately. Ron and Ginny had already left for home, their parents eager to continue their annual Weasley family vacation.

"I'm sure it was for the best," Harry thought as Ginny and he had just split up a week ago. Over the past few weeks Harry had realized that Ginny just wasn't the one for him, so he broke it off. Hermione was a really good at helping him get over her.

Harry stared off into the distance reminiscing about his time at Hogwarts, until a certain student came strolling into view. Luna. She stopped and stood right in front of Harry sitting on the bench.

"Oh hi Harry, what brings you all the way out here all alone at 2:00am in the morning?"

"Just needed some time to reminisce about my time at Hogwarts, but, but Luna why are you just wearing….."

"This lingerie? Oh well I always wear lingerie under my clothes. But you know, Nargles always misplacing my things. I must have just misplaced the rest of my outfit on the way here… At least I didn't lose my bag though and it is rather nice, feeling the breeze on my skin. You wouldn't mind if I joined you on that bench?"

"Uhhhh no, no, not at all. Stay as long as you'd like."

Luna put her bag down on the side of the bench and the two of them continued to talk about the past year, all the while Harry was unable to keep his gaze away from Luna's slim figure, so very nicely complimented by the pink laced fabric, her figure rivaling that of Hermione's.

"It's okay if you look Harry. I can see that you are getting just as horny as I am."

"No, no, no, Luna it's not what it looks like…."

"Yes, I think it is", Luna replied smirking and pointing at the tent in between Harry's legs. "I get the horniest late at night and I suppose you've caught me at the perfect time."

Harry just sat there staring the attractive woman sitting next to him, dumbfounded. Was this really happening? His eyes darted around, half looking for a possible deatheater that might be casting an illusion on him, and half looking for any possible spectators.

"If you're wondering if this is an illusion or not, maybe this will convince you," Luna said, leaning in and pressing her soft delicate lips against Harry's.

Harry still thought this was too good to be true but by now he was just accepting the strangeness of the situation and enjoying it.

Luna clambered on top of Harry, straddling him as he sat there while she wrapped her arms around his head, deepening the passionate, lustful kiss.

Harry could feel Luna sensuously grinding her hips up and down against his shaft still restrained within his pants as he placed his hands on her ass, gripping it and guiding her hips.

It was if something had taken over Luna, as if she was in some sort of a sexual trance with desire burning in her eyes as she hungrily pulled open Harry's buttoned shirt. Pressing her lips against the well-defined pectorals, Luna kissed her way down to the brim of Harry's pants. Now kneeling on the ground, she leaned forward, eager to unveil the raging cock.

"Well don't mind if I do," Luna said, undoing Harry's pants, springing free the sizable shaft dripping with a thin line of precum.

With one hand gripping the base, Luna began swirling her tongue over the tip, looking up and enjoying Harry's expression as she continued teasing him. Wrapping both of her hands around Harry's ass, Luna lowered her mouth all the way down the thick shaft, taking in the entire length of it.

"This is _definitely_ not her first time," Harry thought to himself as he leaned back in pleasure.

Luna continued to bob her head up and down the stiff cock, making lustful slurping noises as she went. Luna lifted her head, giving the lucky wizard time to catch his breath.

"Harry, I don't expect you to do anything, you brought your nice cock and that's all I really need."

"Well Luna, I can do so much more than just sit here, not saying I wouldn't mind that, but I do know my way around a woman's body you know."

With a soft pleasant smile, Luna laid Harry's body down on the bench and straddled his face in the 69 position.

"Show me what you can do then."

Luna let out soft erotic moans as she felt Harry's tongue dance and swirl against her clit and opening.

"With a tongue as good as that, you should have been a slytherin Harry." Luna said gasping as she lowered her lips back onto Harry's shaft.

Each of them continued, orally stimulating the other, in an unspoken game of seeing who would cum first. But it seems Harry won this time, as he felt Luna's juices flowing forth as she arched her spine, whipping her head back, and moaning explosively as she came.

However, Harry didn't win by very much. As Luna came, she furiously stroked Harry's cock, making him cum too. His thick hot fluids dripping all over Luna's delicate pale hand.

"You are very good harry. Did you do this with Cho as well? Ahh, your flustered face must mean yes." Luna said licking all of the cum off of her fingers as she re-positioned herself, now straddling Harry's waist.

"Yes we did, but it was a long time ago."

"Don't get the wrong idea Harry, I don't mind that you did it with others. Should I invite her to join us? I do rather enjoy looking at her naked body when she bathes. Or I could invite a guy, Ron perhaps? Kind of hot to have two best friends penetrating me at the same time. We'd better invite Hermione too then. Oh Harry, the thought of this orgy is already making me wet."

"No, no, no, Luna we're not that kind of friends…."

"Really? It was quite the sight, seeing Hermione pressed against the second floor window with you entering her from behind. Sorry I was just taking my usual late night stroll and I couldn't help but watch the whole time. Certainly says you guys are that kind of friends. Oh wait, true, Ron probably wouldn't like the sight of his best friend pleasuring his girlfriend."

"She might be sleeping right now, or studying. She's still got one more exam to do. I don't think we should bother her…."

"Well I'll just use this calling spell and see if she's still up," Luna said, pulling out her wand from her bag and whisking it into the air forming a blue wispy circle from its tip. Before long, Hermione's face appeared in the blue circle.

"Luna, what's the matter? Do you need something? It's almost three in the morning," Hermione said.

"Good, you're still up. Would you like to join me and Harry down by the firefly paths? We'll be waiting on one of the benches."

"Sure, why not, I need a break from this constant studying anyways."

With another whisk of Luna's wand, the blue circle dissipated into the night air.

"See Harry, she's still up and she's willing to join us."

"Ehhh, well you did leave out a very important detail…."

"Well there don't appear to be any nargles in these trees so I'm sure she'll warm up to the idea."

* * *

"What the fucking hell Luna? You didn't tell me you and Harry were having it off, and on a bench for crying out loud! And Harry! I thought you said we were done doing it like rabbits every chance we got? You keep making it awfully difficult to stay faithful to Ron."

"Oh wow, I didn't think you two were _that_ crazy. I suppose I invited the perfect two for this threesome."

"And Luna, please stop licking Harry's cock like that…."

"I'm just licking it like a lollipop?" Luna said as she teased Harry's stiffened cock.

"Hermione, it wasn't my idea, Luna…"

"Dammit Harry, you know your cock is my weakness," Hermione said as she got down on her knees next to Luna.

"Woah Hermione you are actually…."

"Shhhhh… just sit back and enjoy the show Harry."

With that, Hermione reached for the back of Luna's head and guided their smooth lips together. Breathlessly the two women kissed, each touch of their tongues heightening each other's primal desire.

Harry just sat there, again, jaw dropped, still in utter disbelief that this was actually happening. As the two women continued indulging in their lustful kisses, Harry noticed Hermione flash him a quick wink and a seductive smile as she began unhooking Luna's laced bra.

Hermione slid her wet lips down the nape of Luna's neck, inching her way down breathlessly towards Luna's perky breasts. Hermione's lips finally stopped at the erect nipple, and teased it with her dainty tongue.

Luna let out a soft moan as the sensuous brunette began sucking the tips of Luna's breasts and as she felt Hermione's hands slide down her back, caressing her round ass.

Hermione made her way back up Luna's slim body until their wet lips met once more.

Harry slid the tip of his cock in between the lips of the two witches, feeling their hot breath and tongues dance around his tip.

Almost in unison, Luna and Hermione slid their tongues down the length of the stiff shaft.

Hermione began teasingly sucking the tip, then slowly taking in the entire shaft as Luna began undoing Hermione's white buttoned shirt.

However, Hermione could only get three quarters deep before she gagged.

"Dammit Harry, no matter how many times I've blow you, I still gag."

"I think you just need to open your throat some more Hermione," Luna chimed in as she moved in to show Hermione how proper deepthroating was done.

"Impressive… Luna you and I totally have to do this together more often."

"mhmm," Luna replied in approval with Harry's entire length still in her mouth.

"You two do mean do this together again with me right?"

"Perhaps…. But perhaps not." Hermione teased as she began sucking on Harry's balls.

The two witches lustfully continued their pleasuring, each unable to help but smile deviously seeing Harry squirm as he was so close to orgasm.

Harry let out a low moan as he could hold out no longer, finally blowing his load into Luna's mouth.

Luna slid the cock out of her mouth and savored the salty cum. This time taking the initiative, she guided Hermione's lips to her own, allowing the two of them to share the erotic fluids.

With a swallow and a lick of her lips, Luna turned towards Harry's semi-soft cock.

"I've got just the spell to get you back and up and ready Harry."

Reaching for her wand again, Luna pointed it at the softened member.

" _Supportus Erectus"_

A wisp of glowing blue magic swirled its way around the shaft and in no time, Harry was up and ready again.

Hermione sat herself down onto the bench and spread her legs for Luna to eat her out while Luna was bent over with Harry standing up and beginning to penetrate Luna from behind.

Luna's opening was soaking wet now, yearning to feel that amazing cock deep inside her. Just feeling the tip press up against her made her moan softly.

Harry slowly eased into the tight opening, still amazed at the Viagra like spell that had just been put on him.

Feeling the entire shaft now penetrating her fully, Luna moaned as she licked Hermione's clit.

Hermione whipped her head back, moaning as she felt Luna's delicate tongue caressing her in between her legs.

Starting slow and then moving onto rhythmic thrusts, Harry felt Luna tighten and grind back against him as he drove his cock in and out of her.

Luna's head was going numb from the constant pleasure of Harry's cock and being intoxicated by the scent and fluids of Hermione's vagina. With a couple more thrusts, Luna could feel her body tensing up, the pleasure in her body ready to spill over.

Hermione glanced back to down to see Luna let out a moan of finality as Luna came, her juices squirting out slightly.

Sliding his cock out of Luna's leaking wet opening, Harry sat back down onto the bench as Hermione straddled him in reverse cowgirl position and slowing guided her hips onto the stiff cock.

Luna stood back up and lustfully pressed her soft lips against Hermione's lips yet again and started rubbing Hermione's clit as she rode up and down on the thick shaft. Her other hand moved up to grope Hermione's breasts, making Hermione moan even louder.

Hermione was reaching her limit as well, her own body beginning to tense up as she felt Harry buck up against her as she rode up and down. Not only that, but the deep passionate kisses and rubbing from Luna was driving her insane!

"Yes, Yes, Yes! Yes Harry! Fuck me!" Hermione moaned loudly as she came.

Harry had reached his limit too and as Hermione rode up and down in her orgasm, Harry finally blew his load. As his cock flopped out of her well pleasured opening, cum oozed out.

Hungrily, Luna lapped up all of the cum spilling out of Hermione's pussy and the cum dripping from Harry softening cock.

Exhausted, the three of them collapsed back onto the bench.

With Luna in one arm and Hermione in the other, Harry felt each of them rest their heads onto his shoulders, each letting out a sigh of bliss.

Harry glanced down at Hermione, noticing that she was already dozing off.

"It was a good year wasn't it Harry?" Luna mumbled as she too was beginning to feel the tiredness take over.

"Yes, yes it was a great year," Harry said as the three of them fell asleep on that bench beneath the stars overlooking the school of witchcraft and wizardry.


End file.
